Mavis Dracula
Mavis Dracula is the deuteragonist of the 2012 computer-animated comedy film Hotel Transylvania. She is Dracula and Martha's 118-year-old "teenage" daughter. Appearances ''Hotel Transylvania Mavis is totally pampered by her father; however, she is headstrong and smart, and in many ways, a typical 118-year-old teenage girl. She is grown slightly bored with the domain of her childhood — she has lived within her father’s hotel and its grounds all her life — and she longs to travel, experience life and see the world but, once she meets Jonnystein (Jonathan) and they "have a zing" nothing will be the same. One might wonder, if Mavis is capable of turning into a bat and can fly, why doesn't Mavis just leave to explore the world without hesitation? "She is emotionally grounded by her father's fear-filled stories, not wanting to disappoint or desert him," explains Bob Osher, president of Sony Pictures Digital Productions. And while most parents don't have to fear the day their child will literally fly away as Mavis can, they can definitely understand the anxiety of empty-nest syndrome that pervades this vampire home, making Dracula's grip on Mavis even tighter and her concern about leaving him even deeper. When her father had promised her that she could go out on her own for the first time, he suggested that she goes to a human village close by, just a little ways past the cemetery. He said that it should be plenty for her first time. It was not what she wanted to do, but decided to go and explore the village. When she arrived at the village she was unaware that her father built the town and had the zombie staff masqueraded as the villagers. This little scare makes her want to stay at the hotel, which Dracula wanted more than ever in order to protect her. However, that changes when Johnny crashes into her and they 'zinged' at first sight. This causes her to become curious around him, asking questions and wanting to know more about him and his travels. And in this effect, causes her to fall in love, unknowingly, with a human, It was also due to him, she experienced her first sunrise, claiming it was the most incredible thing she had ever seen. Even just as amazing as during her party, Jonathan shows her a lightning bug show of all the sights he has seen and the places she wanted to go, including Hawaii. Falling further in love, during the party, she gives Jonathan a seemingly innocent kiss... which enrages Dracula. Dracula, in his ranting, lets it slip that he tricked Mavis at the fake village and Mavis is outraged at being manipulated by her own father and even after Jonathan is exposed as a human she still accepts him and expresses her desire to be with him. For his part, Jonathan feels obliged to reject Mavis for her father's sake and leaves the hotel. In this heartbroken state, she reveals to her father that she and Jonathan zinged, but due to his rejection, she believed it was only she who had zinged, and tearfully claims she will stay at the hotel, believing she has no more dreams. Later, Dracula returns Jonathan to Mavis, who tells her that she's his 'zing' and the reason why he had to reject her. Dracula gives his blessing to their relationship, Jonathan and Mavis kiss and the hotel has another party to celebrate his daughter's liberating coming of age before Jonathan and Mavis set off on their travels. Personality Mavis is headstrong, smart, curious, dramatic and beautiful. She has a little bit of an attitude, but she is very sincere and gentle. An innocent, wholesome, soft spoken and loveable person. Mavis wants a little bit of independence and trust from her father and often gets bored. She dreams of exploring the world and experiencing all the sights and sounds that the world has to offer, but all that becomes an reality when she meets Jonathan and unknowingly, falls in love with a human. She is also, always willing to help someone out, even if her own life is in danger. Proof of that is when she was at the "human" village. After all the threats the pitchfork-armed, torch-wielding "humans" made of burning her clothes, taking her candy, biting her toes and even shoving garlic bread in her face, she still offered her help when the "humans" were on fire. She said "Holy rabies! You're on fire. Can I do anything? Can I help you?" Physical Appearance Mavis has pale skin, beautiful blue eyes, and short jet black hair with bangs. She wears a black turtleneck dress with long black fingerless lace gloves, black and red striped tights, and red converse. She also wears black lipstick matched with black varnished nails and dark eyeshadow. Relationships Family '''Dracula' - Mavis and her father don't always see eye to eye sometimes but at the end of the day, they love each other and Mavis understands her dad is just trying to protect her. Even if that means being extremely annoying and unreasonable. She was furious with her father when she learned that he lied and tricked her but eventually forgave him when he returned Jonathan to her and allowed them to date. Martha - Mavis never really knew her mother, since she passed away when Mavis was a baby, although she still thinks about her constantly. Martha means a lot to Mavis and so did the present Martha left for her to open when she turned 118. Romance Jonathan - Mavis and Jonathan instantly felt something for each other the first time they saw each other and getting to know each other only made their feelings stronger. When Mavis finds out Jonathan is really a human, she is disappointed, not because he's a human, but because he lied. When he is ordered to leave, she realizes how much he meant to her and thinks they might have zinged and tries to convince him to stay. Her heart is broken when Jonathan lies, for Dracula's sake, that he hates monsters and leaves. When Jonathan comes back and tells her that she's his zing and the reason why he lied, all is resolved, they became a happy couple and traveled the world together. She also called Jonathan 'adorable' when Dracula asked her if she liked him. Memorable Quotes *“''Holy Rabies!” *“''Dad, you said that when I turned 118, I could go out in to the world like every other adult that gets to come and go from this hotel. But Mavy-Wavy, its not safe, bleh, bleh, bleh! Dad, 30 years ago you promised. I remember, we were both eating mice you specifically said that you gave me your word." *''"Hi Humans!"'' *''"Holy Rabies! You're on fire. Can I do anything? Can I help you?"'' *''"Not as excited as I am right now. You're not gonna believe this, but Dad is letting me go out on my own to see a human village!"'' *''"Bye everyone! WHOOHOO!" '' *''"Thank you Dad. I know its my birthday."'' *''"Aha! I knew you were gonna say that, but Dad you gave me your word. You know that I know that a Dracula's word is sacred, that our trust is the core of our...... Wait what?"'' *''"You're just playing with me."'' *''"Oh, well....I'm going to Paradise, and this is some stuff that I thought I would need."'' *''"Ha-what-what?"'' *''"Dad, you were right, humans are awful. They were everything you said. They wanted to bite my toes. And they had garlic, on bread!"'' *''"Budapest? Is that near Hawifi?"'' *''"Dad, it was just a kiss."'' *''"Dad, I'm allowed to do things. I'm not 83 anymore. I'm allowed to like people or go see the world again."'' *''"What do you mean... Doesn't exist?"'' *''"Is it true? Are you a human?"'' *''"I don't care! I still want to be with you."'' *''"This is all your fault!"'' *''"Will you erase my mind?"'' *''"You needed help?"'' *''"Dad at some point I'm going to get married. I can't be here forever!"'' *''"So are you gonna tell me your name?"'' *''"What?! Pffff... no! Come on Dad. He's so weird and awkward! It's like.... Are you an idiot? Or do you "know" you're adorable?"'' *''"Hey, guys!"'' *''"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were 'planning'."'' *''"Yeah. My Mom picked it."'' *''"No you're not. Frankenstein is my uncle over there. The gentleman hugging zombie Mozart."'' *''"He's your cousin.... Johnnystein." '' *''"I am so blown away right now!"'' *''"All right Dad! All right! Johnny, you're coming too!"'' Young Mavis Quotes *''"Don't take my candy!"'' *''"I'm flying! I'm flying!" '' *''"Ouch! I'm okay."'' *''"What out there?"'' *''"I'm scared!"'' *''"Whoohoo!"'' Gallery Mavis full body 2.jpg Mavis full body.jpg Mavis wallpaper.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-06.jpg Mavis Poster.jpg MavArmsCrossed-2.png Mavis development.jpg Mavis development 2.jpg Tumblr mbay8ePeUO1qbx26zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mbb1yhRVh51qbx26zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mbbixppGNk1roqgpxo1 500.gif|Young Mavis Tumblr mbc1ayk26j1r6z0iq.gif Tumblr mbcqxpQUcq1rqh4g8o2 250.gif Tumblr mbcd7gVwB71qap5kb.gif Hotel-transylvania-official-trailer.jpg Selena-gomez-mavis-hotel-transylvania.jpg -Mavis-hotel-transylvania-31935748-200-200.jpg hotel-transylvania-mavis.jpg Tumblr mbj5830QSM1rgrklqo1 500.gif|Young Mavis hotel_transylvania_credits_mavis_and_johnny_by_lickried-d5tzrni.png|2d Mavis in bat form. Stills Mavis-Dracula.jpg Dracula Mavis Jonathan.jpg Dracula-Mavis-Jonathan.jpg Dracula-Mavis.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-3.jpg Mavis magazine.jpg Mavis happy.jpg Flying Bat.jpg Drac Mavis2.jpg Drac Mavis1.jpg Drac Mavis Johnny.jpg Drac Mavis bat.jpg Snap shot 4mavis4.PNG Snap shot 3Mavis.PNG Snap shot bleh bleh bleh.PNG Snap shot Mavis2.PNG Snap shot Mavis.PNG Snappy shot Mavis tropical.PNG Mavis.JPG HT_charstill1.jpg Dracula-and-Mavis-in-Hotel-Transylvania.jpg Griffin-Murray-Wanda-Wayne-Frank-Mavis.jpg Hotel-Transylvania_20120622000356.jpg 120901cineHT10-3639a.jpg 50612519_jpeg_preview_source.jpg Tumblr mbn3t3Fa6m1rqqdw7o3 1280.jpg tumblr_mbn3t3Fa6m1rqqdw7o3_1985.jpg tumblr_mc066xyD011r8zyiyo3_400.jpg tumblr_mc066xyD011r8zyiyo2_400.jpg Tumblr m8kq0xG4Oz1qf2fu4o4 1280.png Tumblr m8kq0xG4Oz1qf2fu4o1 1280.png tumblr_m8kq0xG4Oz1qf2fu4o2_1280.png tumblr_mbn3t3Fa6m1rqqdw7o3_5841.jpg tumblr_mbn3t3Fa6m1rqqdw7o3_9624.jpg tumblr_efmxqwcLyf6rnyigho0_8169.JPG tumblr_hfwxowcGyf3rnyizho5_5901.JPG tumblr_lfwzpwcAyf6rjtizho7_3091.JPG tumblr_mfwxpwcHyf1rnyizho1_1280.jpg tumblr_mjvxpwcFyf1rnyizho1_5732.JPG Videos File:Call_Me_Mavy_Cover_As_Sung_By_Traci_L._for_HOTEL_TRANSYLVANIA|"Call Me Mavy" music video File:Hotel_Transylvania_Movie_CLIP_-_We_Have_to_Talk_(2012)_Adam_Sandler_Comedy_HD|A bloodsucker bonding moment File:Hotel_Transylvania_-_New_Movie_Clip|Dream of Paradise Trivia *Miley Cyrus was originally cast as the voice for Mavis. She ended up leaving the movie to focus on other projects, so Selena Gomez was then cast for the role instead. * Mavis never really heard about "Hawaii" and calls it "Paradise" but pronounces it "Haweewee". She also said "Hawifi" once. * She is skilled at sewing. * She was born on September 28th making her a Libra. * She is also Jewish. In the interview Dracula said that Mavis's 118th birthday will be bigger than her Sweet 116th and also bigger than her Bat Mitzvah. Bat Mitzvah is a Jewish coming of age ritual. Bat is Hebrew for girl and Mitzvah is a commandment and a law. It translates to "daughter of the law". * Mavis is the ingenue of the story. Ingenue is generally a girl or a young woman who is endearingly innocent and wholesome. Typically, the ingenue is beautiful, gentle, sweet and often naive. * Mavis said "Holy Rabies" 4 times in the film. * Mavis never saw her birthday "gift" that the spiders made for her. (or she did, but it was never mentioned or showed) * Her room number is 174. * The name Mavis was initiated in the 1895 novel "The Sorrows of Satan" by Marie Corelli which featured a character named Mavis Clare. Mavis is said to be a "rather odd" but suitable name as "she sings quite as sweetly as any thrush." Marie Corelli refers to the Song Thrush, a bird that breeds across Eurasia. It is known in the English dialect as mavis or throstle. Between the 1920s & 1940s the name Mavis had its height in popularity, but its usage declined as the name was seen as rather unfashionable since the 1960s. * She is homeschooled. * Her favorite foods are wormcakes and scream cheese. * Even though she possesses the same vampire powers as her dad, hypnotism, super sight, strength, and speed, she has only been seen turning into a bat and a bluish mist. Mavis's speed was briefly shown after she hugged her dad to get her travel case from the closet and then when she ran to the window before turning into a bat. * Dracula stated he drinks substitute blood instead of real blood, but its unknown if Mavis does the same thing or if she can go without doing it. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Daughters Category:Lovers